What's Your Secret
by imperfect dreams
Summary: AU: Claire Lyon is the queen bee of OCD, the best school in America. Her parents are in the elite Westchester group. And she's special too. But she's not the only one...
1. Preface

**This has been disclaimed. I don't own the Clique **

**--**

Welcome to Westchester…

**Claire Lyons**: The Queen Bee. The Head Cheerleader (though cheerleading is totally out). Her parents are in an elite and private group which submits special DNA into their children. Totally science fiction, right? Her power is to have anyone be jealous of her, want to be like her (or in her exclusive clique, the Pretty Committee which she's alpha of) and agree with her at first sight. Well, nearly anyone.

**Massie Block:** A beautiful orphan who had a mysterious childhood. She runs away with her friend to New York, but her friend disappears. She comes to OCD, not wanting to be part of the PC. She's the only one who won't give into Claire's power and she's not sure why. But there's something strange about Massie, and Claire won't rest until she finds out.

Also, **Alicia Rivera: **The only other successful child by someone in the Westchester group that Claire knows about (other than her brother) with the ability to put each boy in her reach under her control. But that doesn't mean they get along. Au contraire. Claire hates her guts and her countless tries to demolish the Pretty Committee. Her mother is also the slut who stole Claire's father from her mother. And she's just like her mother.

Massie Block comes to Westchester and becomes the largest threat ever to Claire. And she had a secret that not even Massie herself knows about. Claire is determined to figure out what it is.

Strange things are happening in Westchester, along with the slow disappearances of the members of the secret WHE (Westchester Human Enhancement) group, including Claire's mother. Someone spills their secret. And Massie Block seems to know a lot about it.

So what will happen? Because after all, it is Westchester.

--

Preface-

**Massie's POV**

There were three girls sitting at a table, eating salads. They were pretty clear. I could see some people in the background. But two were blurred.

They were talking, they could talk a lot. I didn't understand much but I could see they were talking about someone.

One girl, with red hair – she was the only one of them without blonde hair – was talking. She was about to reach a name, but it was blanked out. This annoyed me, because that name seemed to be used often.

"I li- I cannot believe OCD would be accepting some type of runaway," said one of the blondes. She was wearing a turquoise halter top with sequins. I can't believe I know that. My life has never revolved around fashion.

"Well, if __ (the name was silent) is right about her latest gossip, and she usually is, then you better believe it," the redhead was frowning.

"Guys, relax, not like a stray would be much of a threat to us. It's not like she's the most beautiful person in the world. After all, she _is_ a runaway orphan," replied the other blonde, wearing a soccer jersey and some denim shorts.

"I'm just wondering, what's her name? I think __ might have told us, but I just don't remember," the redhead wondered aloud.

"Just ask __ when she comes back from her meeting with Derrick," shrugged the blonde with the jersey.

"OMG! Here she comes! And she seems pretty happy," cried the other blonde. I could hear footsteps, the clicking of high heels, approaching.

"Chill out Olivia," the redhead snapped. "Hey __! What's the creep's name again?"

But before I saw the person coming, the scene completely blacked out and I woke up startled.

And the last thing I heard was my name.

_Massie Block_.

--

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Isn't it so intense (like totally not)?**

**I know it can be confusing, but that scene will be explained later in the story.**

**So I know you guys like it, please review, it will make me very happy!  
**


	2. Lunch at OCD

**This has been disclaimed. I don't own the Clique **

**

* * *

****A Few Days Later in Westchester**

Claire Lyons swept her long blonde bangs out of her face. If her latest gossip was right, in which in all cases it was, this runaway orphan creep would be coming to OCD. Not as a visit, but as a student.

What surprised her, though, was how some runaway could possibly get into OCD, the most exclusive and honoured school in all of America.

But this was least of her concerns (though she had little). In fact, she partially felt bad about how the new creep – who everyone will most likely shun – will be crushed after she tries to get into the PC. Since she's new. Tons of people get crushed, but they know that the Pretty Committee never lets anyone in (though with the occasion of Olivia that one time). And they know that they'll want to (a sibling tells another and she tells her friend and her friend tells the rest of the little group).

So she felt a little bad.

She wasn't sure how she really felt about crushing people's dreams. She wasn't a total bitch. She could be sad and have pity for people. She didn't stick her nose up at homeless people. Not that she ever saw any in Westchester.

But, if it were Alicia Rivera's dreams… Well, a devil can't have dreams, can it?

Claire frowned. None of the PC members had arrived yet. Did they not understand it was a privilege and not something to be taken as an advantage?

Just at that thought, three texts came simultaneously.

**Olivia Ryan: tripped on stairs, forgot 2 read the wet floor sign, now in car. B there in 15 min**

**Kristen Gregory: girl I'm tutoring, her mom was l8, almost there**

**Dylan Marvil: stuck in traffic, b there soon!**

If she didn't know them better, she'd think they were excuses. But Olivia, though she's becoming smarter, still has her dumb blonde moments (and she in fact is one, but not completely the dumb part, just blonde). Not to hate blondes since Claire was always dying her hair from brown to blonde.

Kristen was also the smartest girl in OCD. Definitely in all of Westchester. Maybe in all of New York or America. And though she was rich, her mother refused to lend her any money. So what other way to put your brains to work than tutoring dumb rich kids who won't know how to use their money later in life. She also coaches soccer.

And Dylan was constantly on road trips (or sky trips on her private jet) with her mom's job as the morning Oprah. Her latest destination: Olympia, Washington.

Claire sat on the bench, waiting. She was at Westchester Park, where they had arranged to meet. She watched the second hand pass each Swarovski diamond. It would be at least five minutes until someone arrived. She blew on her hands and shivered as a gust of wind shook the branches of a tree changing colour.

She couldn't believe it was already autumn in New York. Soon Kristen would come, then Dylan and finally Olivia. She wondered why she even took Olivia as a PC member. She hated Alicia and Olivia had been, at one point, a total Alicia wannabe. How could some one wanna _be_ like that-? Never mind…

Kristen hopped off her bike, letting it fall onto the grass with a soft _plop_!

"Okay, so I worked up enough money in the past two weeks to get the Marc Jacobs outfit which I told you about. With enough to get a Michael Kors bag," Kristen smiled.

"Huh," Claire nodded. She wasn't exactly paying attention, as rude as that may be.

"So, when are Livi and Dylan arriving?" Kristen sat down beside her, throwing her helmet beside her bike.

"Well, Dylan's in traffic so I'd say two minutes and Olivia, well, I'll just text her to tell her to meet us at the mall," Claire decided. Yeah, that seemed decent.

Dylan walked over, carrying a new bag that seemed to weigh a ton. Any moment it looked like it would slip right out of her hands.

"What's in there?" Claire frowned, scooping the bag from her beta's arms. She dropped it on the bench and pulled out several bottles of water, some shampoo and conditioner samples and quite an amount of hotel cookies.

"Well, my mom said to take advantage of resources," Dylan shrugged, like stealing free goods from a hotel was something good and all people should do it.

"Come on, Olivia will meet us at the mall," Claire sighed at Dylan's innocence.

***

Claire handed her Visa and turned to Olivia, who was still trying on clothes at Miss Sixty.

"Sigh, you had that dress ten minutes ago," Dylan noted.

"Well, it's not that easy. You have to say that I _did_ lower the amount of clothes I had at the beginning," Olivia whined, flipping her blonde hair.

"Yeah, from seventeen to fourteen! What a difference. I thought you learned to count," Kristen teased. Olivia pouted and stomped back into the change room.

"Just buy everything, 'kay?" Claire suggested, annoyed.

"Well, it's not like money has anything to do with this," Olivia swooped up all the clothes and brought them to the counter. She swiped out a debit card and slapped it on the table.

"Well, if none of you have anything else to do, I still have to pick up that wallet I put on hold," Kristen stated, sipping some of the water they had all taken from Dylan.

"Sure, I saw a new bag there I might want to buy!" Olivia piped.

"Whatever, it's on the way to the fro-yo stand," Dylan said, playing with the price tag of a skirt.

They walked out of the store and Kristen dashed in with Olivia. Dylan and Claire trailed behind, unwillingly picking up the bags that Olivia had dropped as soon as she eyed a leather bag.

Claire dropped the shopping bags and picked up a sequined skirt. As Dylan and Olivia debated the actual style of a hobo bag, she let go of the skirt.

Of course she picked it back up since there was no mistake that someone could find it, buy it and ruin the outfit she _could_ have had, but she remembered her gossip.

And she couldn't let Alicia know before the Pretty Committee members.

"If you aren't too busy – since oversized bags will definitely be discussed in court – I have big news," Claire smirked.

"Gossip or something that you did?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Gossip. Something that probably no one knows about," Claire grinned.

"If it's in school files, Alicia would probably have a clue about it," Olivia rolled her eyes. Claire glared at her.

"Not necessarily in school files. That time I got detention-"

"Good times," Kristen chuckled. She also received a glare.

"Well, I saw an email being sent to the principal from the board with details about a new student. She had opened it and left, so I took the whole thing it-"

"Wait, so we're getting a new student? _Ew_," Dylan frowned, disgusted.

"Can you stop interrupting?" Claire snapped. "But yeah, new students at OCD are always the worst. But if you're disgusted by that just wait for the rest."

They all leaned in. Claire opened her mouth to speak, but then decided not to.

"What gives?" Kristen frowned.

"Too crowded. Plus, having frozen yogurt totally adds to the suspense," Claire winked. She bought the skirt and they sat around a table, each having a different flavour of pink yogurt.

"Okay… So like I was saying, she's a weirdo. Freak. She's a runaway orphan."

"Then how exactly did she get into OCD? I mean, no parents, a runaway. Where does she live?"

Well… The email did in fact go to specifics, but her past was all blank. It seemed no one knew anything about the girl's past. But at the moment…

"She seems to have found enough money to rent a condo in downtown Westchester. She's still looking for someone who could let her stay as their guest," Claire replied, proud she knew so much. But, she did have to have a reputation as alpha.

"Do you know her name?" Olivia queried.

"Massie. Massie Block."

Claire frowned. Had she heard that last name before…?

"That's your grandfather's name!" Olivia cried.

"No… Mom's father is Lyons. Just like me. Gawd Olivia," Claire rolled her eyes.

"No… Your-" she lowered her voice, "father's father! Alicia's granddad!"

Coincidence. Sheer coincidence. It was just a five letter last name. Not something long and no real native language. Anyone could have it. Claire didn't believe anything could be related.

Anyways, Alicia hated her grandfather. Though he died a few years ago. So her father had taken his mother's last name, Rivera as soon as he married the- Alicia's mother. This allowed Claire to appreciate her grandfather more. If he were alive, hated Alicia as well, she would high-five him, saying 'right on'. Though that was lame…

Plus, Claire Rivera just didn't work. Maybe Claire Block… But Lyons gave it the alpha quality. And that's what counts.

"Claire?" Dylan was staring at her. Apparently her thoughts were longer than she thought. "Are you done your yogurt? Isaac will be picking us up in thirty seconds."

"That was only, like, four stores!" Olivia whined.

"Um, actually, Olivia, that was _eleven_. And then a half because we didn't _really_ go to Michael Kors," Kristen shook her head.

"What did I say about the 'likes'?" Claire frowned.

They picked up their bags – which could easily fill up their entire car if spaced out properly – and dragged them out to the parking lot, where Isaac waited in front of their Range Rover.

***

Claire rushed through the halls of class the next day. It was bad enough that school had to start so early, but that the new schedule just 'conveniently' had to include her two worst subjects, Calculus and Biology. Couldn't it just be English and study hall?

She flattened the new sequined skirt she had just bought the previous day. The rest of her outfit consisted of sheer black tights, ruffled green Miu Miu pumps and a much lighter yet still equally ruffled yellow top with an ivory jacket. She adjusted the Burberry headband and made her way to the cafeteria after dumping some school books into her locker.

"Hey girls," she smiled lightly, sitting beside Dylan. "What's lunch?"

"Caesar salad, water and small sack of croutons," Olivia replied, counting off each thing on her tray.

"Are they convinced we're anorexic and must go on a diet? I'm going to grab an apple and maybe some Vitamin water. Vitamin water or yogurt," Claire sighed. Then her bag started to vibrated. It was from Derrick Harrington.

Her boyfriend since New Year's in freshman year. Originally, she thought Cam Fisher would help her social status – of course, he was majorly hawt – but it was mixed-up couples at Ashley Raine's (a senior at the time) exclusive _Bonne Année_ party and after, say, five dates, it was official.

**Derrick: and ****Lyons wears Puma**

**Claire: ? oh yeah… can u believe a top school isn't all girls or all boys**

**Derrick: ur saying that like it's a bad thing :)**

**Claire: wsp?**

**Derrick: so apparently there's this thing called a relationship that we're in… well, i got someone named you a new present. **

**Claire: :( i totally forgot! I O U**

**Derrick: yes you do. jk**

"So, I've got to go see Derrick. On the way, I'll go grab some extra food. Anyone up for anything else?" Claire announced, getting up.

"No way! Have you seen these pounds I gained? Are you trying to make me fat?" Dylan cried.

"It's all in your head Dyl," Kristen sighed. "It's not the end of the world being a size four. I'm a size three in where they have it! But size two kills me."

"Occasionally a size six!" Dylan frowned. Claire rolled her eyes and walked off.

There was a moment of silence as Dylan sat pouting and Olivia was staring at her reflection in the spoon. She knew it was wrong to wear a sequined top when they were Claire's thing, but it was so cute.

The silence was killing her.

"I li- I cannot believe OCD would be accepting some type of runaway." The other PC members absolutely hated when she used like.

"Well, if Claire is right about her latest gossip, and she usually is, then you better believe it," Dylan was still frowning. Olivia was so annoyed how you could get so worked up over your wait. But she never said that out loud. Though she was dumb, she knew not to say anything with her being a size two.

"Guys, relax, not like a stray would be much of a threat to us. It's not like she's the most beautiful person in the world. After all, she _is_ a runaway orphan," replied Kristen.

"I'm just wondering, what's her name? I think Claire might have told us, but I just don't remember," Dylan wondered aloud. Well, it was the best thing she had said since lunch.

"Just ask Claire when she comes back from her meeting with Derrick," Kristen shrugged. She pulled out a book and started reading.

"OMG! Here she comes! And she seems pretty happy," cried Olivia. Claire was holding something in her hand.

"Chill out Olivia," Dylan snapped. "Hey Claire! What's the creep's name again?"

"Massie Block," Claire smiled. Claire took a sip of her water, clutching the soccer ball charm tightly in her hand.

* * *

**Hey... Wasn't that interesting? **

**Not. By now you might have guessed a major plot detail. Or you might not have. **

**And this sort of, but not completely explains the preface. But there are some exact details in here that will be explained in later chapters. Ex. Olivia. Didn't that surprise you she's part of the PC. **

**It surprised me too. I would love to hear what you think! Reviewing would be awesome. x12345677890. I used 7 twice because it's cool that way. So please review, it would make my day! **

**~Genevieve  
**


	3. Fantastic First Days Not

**This has been disclaimed. I don't own the Clique**

**--  
**

That night, as she lay on the bed of the condominium that was part of Redwood Westchester Condos, plenty of things ran through her mind.

For one, how much longer could she live on that money? Did Massie feel bad that she took it?

For the second question, she supposed so, considering it wasn't necessarily hers to take. But there _was_ the fact that her name was scrawled onto the envelope.

So what the hell? It was bound to be given to her at one point. Wasn't it?

The first question she wasn't sure about. There was the cost of renting the place, but it wasn't like she didn't have that much money. And her newly discovered account.

Earlier that day, she had also been lying atop her bed, reading brochures about Westchester. She supposed the academic part she could strive to achieve. But there was one section she knew she'd have trouble with.

_At OCD, style is no longer simply an option, but a habit. And we need you to break out of the bad style habit. Presentation isn't everything, but still necessary._

She'd wondered what kind of school would say such a thing. The dress code wasn't very long, simply outlining the fact that they were flexible until the part where nudity and dressing for doing porn comes in.

She knew it would never work to be wearing the clothes she had dragged back would never work. For the most part because they were literally _dragged_.

She picked up the envelope off the flower, her name written in curled letters. Inside of it included bundles of cash, a check addressed to her and a piece of paper with two sets of numbers and her name.

She hadn't been sure earlier what to do with the check. She couldn't give it into a store neither did she have an account to place it in.

Or did she?

She had raced downstairs to the ATM machine. There were many possibilities waiting at the touch of her fingertips. So what _was_ she waiting for?

She tapped a key that said no card. They asked to give her account name, card number and PIN. Her account name must have been Massie Block. She pressed in the first set of numbers – the longer one – and then the four numbers directly below it.

COMPUTING.

And she was in. Someone had set an account for her. But she knew practically no one. No one at the orphanage would set up an account. Especially not with already several thousand. Correct that, _hundred_ thousands.

She filed in that she had a missing card and signed the section below. The check had been deposited (six hundred and eighty-seven dollars) and immediately withdrawn.

With all that money, she had gone unknowingly into Sac's where she realized some items could cost all she had brought.

But fortunately, she got herself a new clean white blouse with high-waisted skinny jeans and brown leather ankle boots.

And at the moment, all those items she had bought were sitting, folded exactly the way she got them, atop her dresser. Well, the condo's dresser exactly. Also there was a necklace she had found inside the envelope. It had nearly fallen out the day-

The day her 'friend' had stopped accompanying her to Westchester. She'd never been too close to Haydie or anyone from the orphanage for that matter. That wasn't actually where they were both going, but since they couldn't go much further than when they stopped, Massie decided this was where she, herself, wanted to stay.

It was this odd feeling, but she didn't know why.

The other thought that really struck her is how she got into OCD. It had all started out as her trying to fake the matron's voice, something she took years to perfect, but at the first mention of her name, they cut her off.

And immediately accepted her entry. Was that really how you got into school? With the other line saying that they've been waiting for you. It caused chills to run through her spine, the exact answer.

"We've been waiting for you Ms. Block."

She tried to shake it off and deliberately decided to take in enough sleep.

Still, this plan never worked out. Eventually, at nearly two in the morning, Massie Block had closed her eyes and let herself away from the thoughts of OCD.

And the name 'Claire'.

***

Everything was so picturesque. But it was too powerful to simply be _charming_. It glowed of supremacy.

It was hard to take it all in. She devoured it as she walked through the halls of OCD. There were advantages of missing the bus. Of course, the whole boot had been splashed wet by the puddles. But there was hardly anyone in the halls. No people making it out at the lockers.

This was absolutely perfect for someone new. Well, there _was _one person, staring into her locker, applying some type of gel on her lips.

She had long blonde hair, though Massie could see her roots were amber brown like her own, that was slicked back into a ponytail. She was wearing a white and ruffled minidress that accentuated her slender figure with leather boots that came all the way up to her thighs.

Unfortunately, Massie was caught staring. Massie turned away and looked at the numbers on the lockers.

Another misfortune, they were right beside each other.

"Hey peeper," the girl frowned. "I thought being fashionably late was my thing."

"What a welcome. Is everything in the school like you?" Massie murmured sarcastically.

"I guess it _is_ OCD," the girl smirked. "But you could say I'm one of a kind. So new girl, where do you come from?"

"A place," Massie shrugged, dropping her things in and pulling out a lock. Of all honesty, she didn't know. "Places."

"Traveller?" she frowned.

_Just recently_, Massie thought. Massie felt the girl glaring at her. It wasn't all that awkward in fact. Did she actually seem different? Was the fact that she'd been homeless for the past two months written across her forehead?

She found some fresh notebooks and binders and headed to her class. The girl had left simultaneously. At least she wasn't being watched again.

Her class was full and had started. She silently tiptoed in and found a seat in the middle of the classroom. Just what she wanted, right?

"May-see Block?" the teacher smiled slightly. It was more of a polite smile than an actual one.

"Massie," she corrected.

"Well then, _Massie_, maybe you could help yourself to a textbook that everyone already has," the teacher then frowned and tapped on the only one left on the desk. She bit her lip and walked up, eyes following her every move.

When she returned to her seat, she realized a girl was looking at her with disgust. But also with confusion. It was while the teacher was out getting a message from the administrative office that she talked.

"Hey, _Mass-ee_," she enunciated slowly. She twirled a lock of pale blonde hair. "Do you like," she took this time to open to check the cover of the book, "cal-cu-lus?"

"I was home schooled," Massie replied briefly, skimming through the pages of the book. It all seemed pretty simple. Hopefully she could hand in a big project and get upgraded to AP or something else…

"So, do you, like, know this problem maybe?" she smiled awkwardly. How faux.

"Maybe," Massie echoed. She leaned over and looked at it at. How could you _not_? She opened her mouth to explain, but the girl had already begun to say something.

"So, how can hobos have such nice clothes? Like, things you can buy at the couture shops?"

Massie frowned. "And you expect me to know that?"

"Um, _yeah_," she said in a tone that implied that she of all people would know.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not something I know," she snapped. "So, what exactly is your name?"

"How can you not- Oh yeah, it's Olivia. But you'll never forget ever again," she grinned haughtily. Massie rolled her eyes and bent over her own book. Great school.

***

"OLIVIA!" Dylan was shrieking. But of course, no one was staring at _her_ strangely. If Claire was to do it, her reputation would just die. She shrugged off the thought and listened to what Dylan was so upset about.

"How could you _ask_ her why hobos have nice clothes?!" Dylan frowned.

"Well, she _did_!" Olivia pouted. "I saw those things in _Sac's_!"

Dylan sighed.

"First of all Olivia, so? And second of all, you don't do that," Claire instructed, fiddling with her plum, before taking a bite into the juicy fruit.

Kristen dropped beside them, her gym bag in one hand, and her tray skilfully balanced in the other.

"What's new?"

"Hm, Olivia just saw Massie Block in Calculus and-" Dylan started.

"I saw Massie. She was in History," Kristen noted.

"Well, guess what she asked her. How can hobos have such nice clothes?" Dylan exclaimed, furious. Claire ignored them and applied a layer of lip gloss, finishing her plum and pushing aside her tray.

The words blurred and she was oblivious to all the chatter around her. The girl she had met earlier that day strolled into the cafeteria and picked up a tray. Claire watched her pick up the daily meal and a yogurt. She looked at the brownies and then, after a while, shuddered back in disgust as she glanced over the whole room.

What a freaking anorexic wannabe.

Dylan was poking the side of Claire's arm.

"That's Massie. Well, at least that's what Kristen and Livi are saying," she whispered, smirking at the fact that she knew it before the alpha. Claire blinked.

"What's so wrong with the brownies?" Dylan frowned, as if knowing what Claire had seen.

"Well, Duh-licia had dropped bits of her gum into it," Kristen said, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger carelessly.

Claire nodded. Massie had gone to sit next to Layne Abeley. Not someone Claire exactly hated. But she _was_ a loser and had the strangest fashion sense. But she hated Alicia for making out with Dempsey in the eighth grade.

So that was good right?

"Who's Leesh's new wannabe?" Claire blurted.

"Trampette? What about trampire? If you could only see her fangs. Her lip was bleeding and she swore after biting her mouth," Kristen licked her lips.

"Huh," Claire nodded. Whatever.

***

"Does she hate you?" Massie asked Layne Abeley.

"No. But she hates no one _really_ except for Alicia Rivera. She's over there," Layne pointed to a Latina with thick black hair in a tight fitting Guess tee-shirt that 'flaunted' her larger-than-average chest.

"Well, I don't actually think she _likes_ anyone," Massie frowned.

"Please," Layne scoffed, "the only person she actually likes is herself. She may give a damn about her boyfriend as well. But she doesn't exactly 'like' her PC either."  
"Pretty Committee," Massie echoed. "It sounds so superficial."

"It is," Meena (**what is her last name?**) Taylors giggled. "But you always want to be in it."

"_Not_," Layne said, slightly too loud than it should have been, "that we would know."

She nudged Meena in the hip and took a bite out of her brownie – prior-Alicia ruining it.

"Who are the rest of the PC members?" Massie wondered.

"Kristen Gregory, smartest in OCD and probably most sportive. But she lives the life of a poor person," Allie-Rose answered. "Not that she's poor, but she's never given any money, so she makes a living herself. She's the dirty blonde. Olivia – formerly Duh-livia when she was with Duh-licia – is the other blonde. Bubbly and still pretty stupid, but gets better thanks to her boyfriend Josh."

"_Hotz_," Layne snickered. "Used to be Alicia's boyfriend. You find it ironic that just mess up one letter in Duh-livia its Duh-licia?"

"If Claire hates Alicia's guts, well that and how she wants to rip them out and sell them on eBay, how could she let Olivia be part of the Pretty Committee. The 'elite' clique group of OCD?"

"Ah, a drama. You just love how dramatic Octavian County (**or is it Country? Well, oh who cares**) is!" Layne grinned. "There was a time Claire didn't hate Alicia."

"Yes, when they pranced around happily in their Mike Jacobs diapers."

No one at that table bothered to correct Massie.

"I said she didn't hate her, not that she actually _liked_ her," Layne rolled her eyes.  
"So, tell me, when was that?" Massie leaned forward.

"Seventh grade. Claire had gone to England for a couple of months. Alicia had promised to make sure that no other girls would flirt with her then boyfriend – never mind who _that_ was. This was all so she could be part of the PC. But, there was a catch. Alicia, being who she was, kept her promise. But other girls apparently didn't include her."

"And, so she was making out with the guy and that was the end of him," Massie rolled her eyes. "So what's the deal with Olivia?"

"Well…" Layne's voice trailed off. Her and her other friends were looking at a table across the room which had five boys. Attractive ones, no less. One with shaggy blonde hair got up and was followed by another with black hair and olive skin. Massie looked over to where they were headed.

Claire's eyes were staring at her, Massie Block. But of _course_. Fantastic first day to know that the person who could kill you just like you were an ant on her perfect driveway already _loathed _you. Well, not like Alicia Rivera, but still.

The boy with his friend was walking their way. It wasn't necessarily the most greeting smile on their face. Actually, there was _no _smile. Well, she supposed there was no 'welcome committee' at OCD.

Layne frowned. "What do _you_ want Derrick?"

Massie could feel her heart beating at least twice as fast as it had before. _Claire_.

* * *

**That took longer than expected to write.**

**I hope you forgive me. I promise to have the next chapter up in a week. Or next Friday.**

**Anyways, you're probably mad I started to explain something, but then totally ditched it. I'm mad myself. That means you'll have to wait and I'll have to stop avoiding it at one point. But at least I have a basic idea of how this story is going.**

**Speaking of basic ideas, this has to do with my other stores. So, I was writing some other stories a while ago (See the World and All Over Again) which I wasn't exactly a fan of. And now I'm partially just leaving them all on hiatus. I'm not sure which I'll continue writing, but I might as well get rid of one. Sorry. :( I don't want to see them go either and I'll probably finish this one.  
**

**That was long and I think I liked the last chapter better. Claire is so fun to write! Reviewing would be supperrrrr AWESOME! I love you guys who already reviewed! **

**XOXO Genevieve  
**


End file.
